


Огонь Агрона

by Olxa



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	1. Ожоги

Агрон хотел уйти. Это чувствовалось по тому, как все его тело напряглось, готовое оттолкнуться от Назира и продолжить движение уже без него. Но Назир не собирался выпускать Агрона из объятий, хотя проделать это было не легче, чем удержать в руках раскаленный уголек. Он весь жегся и кусался болью, задевая не кожу, а обнаженную для него душу Назира.   
\- Между нами уже ничего не осталось, - уверял его Агрон. Это было больно до темноты в глазах, даже если не являлось правдой. Назир вздохнул и выдохнул, справляясь с мукой, выдыхая её из себя и, улыбаясь, как можно безразличнее ответил на это:  
\- Трахаюсь я по-прежнему хорошо, пойдем, - пораженный его спокойствием, Агрон застыл глядя то ли с яростью, то ли с любовью. А может он испытывал и то и другое, в любом случае его кулаки сжались, а дыхание участилось, как всегда бывало, когда он собирался кого-нибудь ударить.  
\- А если я не хочу? – Звучало это более чем убедительно, Назир почти поверил, но был упрям и хитер, германская твердолобость не смогла бы с ним справиться. Он просто чуть растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке и Агрон сдался. Повинуясь более слабым рукам, он позволил утянуть себя в комнаты бывшего господина этого дома, где на широкой постели, в какой они не спали уже очень давно, проделал с Назиром всё что умел.   
Под утро оба выбились из сил, они переплелись руками и ногами на пропитанных потом простынях, их дыхания с трудом вырывались изо ртов, что уж говорить о словах. Но воли по-прежнему сталкивались, высекая искры подобно мечам, столкнувшимся на поле боя.   
\- Я не останусь со Спартаком, - настаивал Назир.  
\- Ты мне не нужен, - слова с шипением прожгли в душе огромную рану, однако Назир не сдавался:  
\- Я тебе не верю.  
\- Поверь.  
\- Тогда уходи прямо сейчас, - Назир и не думал, что Агрон способен на такое. Ему казалось невозможным вырваться из объятий, когда они как кусочки воска сплавлены между собой, а сердца бьются в унисон. Но Агрон поднялся, стряхнул с себя руки любовника, надел сублигарию, с ленивой небрежностью прихватив остальные вещи с пола, и вышел, ни разу не обернувшись. Он окончательно оставил Назира опаленного до самых костей, лежать и самостоятельно справляться с болью. Теперь уже никто не мог ему помочь.


	2. Пламя гнева

Назир перестарался, собирая дрова. Так же как Касту в своё время, ему требовалось занятие, чтобы отвлечься от сердечных терзаний. В итоге он собрал, кажется, все ветки в округе у своей палатки и развел костер, на котором хорошо было бы не готовить, а сгореть самому.  
Наверное, где-то в глубине души ему хотелось именно этого. Ему казалось, что он сделал не достаточно, чтобы остаться с Агроном. Он ведь ещё мог настоять, пойти за ним, может быть, удержать, а он промолчал там, где следовало кричать.   
\- Ты хотел что-то поджарить или сам поджариться? – Раньше Каст спрашивал разрешения присесть рядом, потом – перестал. Назир старался ни в чем его не винить, помня, что сам дал Касту ложную надежду, но его ноздри всё-таки раздраженно дернулись при этих словах. Ему не хотелось говорить с кем-то об Агроне, тем более с Кастом. Поэтому Назир спросил чересчур резко для человека, не собирающегося никого ни в чем обвинять:  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Мне, ничего, - раньше Назира так не раздражала эта белозубая улыбка, способная осветить даже дорогу в темноте, - я просто подумал, что тебе хочется, выговориться, - большая теплая ладонь легла поверх руки Назира. Жест вышел естественным, таким легким, словно случайным касанием, как бывает только у очень давних любовников.   
\- Вот что тебе нужно, - Назир отдернул свою руку и отодвинулся от слишком близко севшего Каста, - трахнуть меня?   
\- Послушай, это совсем не…  
\- Не питай ложных надежд.  
\- Может быть, тебе пора избавиться от своих.  
\- Что? – Гнев подобно тошноте подступил к горлу Назира, он вскочил, надеясь дать бешенству хоть какой-то выход, но стало хуже. В нем словно что-то вспыхнуло и разгоралось, занимая всё больше пространства.   
\- Агрон не вернется из этого глупого похода, - рука сама по себе сжалась в кулак, Назир даже не успел остановить свои пальцы.   
\- И тебе нужна поддержка, того чье сердце бьется для тебя, - вот теперь гнев, подобно пламени взревел и радостно гудя понесся наружу. Кулак Назира полетел впереди его мыслей и впечатался прямо в точеный нос Каста. Даже осознав, что сделал, Назир не остановился. Он пошел на Каста, нелепо размахивающего руками, продолжая наносить удары куда придется.   
\- Ты, а не он должен был уйти! Если бы ты любил меня, то оставил бы меня в покое! – Каст упал и на последнем слове Назир от всей души саданул ему ногой по ребрам. К сожалению, на крики успели прибежать, и Спартак самолично оттащил Назира подальше от источника его бешенства.   
\- Назир, что с тобой? – Спартак смотрел с удивлением, остальные тоже растерянно моргали, глядя на всегда такого спокойного сирийца, который до этого шумел разве что в объятиях любовника.   
\- Я… - Назир и сам не мог дать ответа. Он скользнул взглядом по еле знакомым зевакам, разбитому лицу Каста, широко распахнутым глазам Лаэты, выглядывающей из-за плеча Спартака и вдруг понял. Такая знакомая картина, точно так же всё выглядело, когда его любовник бушевал по тому или иному поводу. Вот что случилось: Агрон не мог оставить в Назире своё семя, как в женщине, но он подарил ему угли своего бешеного огня.  
\- Я должен идти к нему, - произнес он как можно четче, чтобы Спартак не вздумал переспрашивать.   
\- Назир… - да он не очень точно знает куда идти, Агрона уже тысячу раз могли убить, на пути Назир сам мог наткнуться на римские посты, но все эти возражения пеплом разнеслись по ветру, вспыхнув от его яростного желания отправиться в путь.   
\- Пожалуйста!   
\- Хорошо, - кто как не Спартак мог понять его? Он сам готов был абсолютно на всё ради своей жены, - только завтра, - но завтра принесло Назиру лишь плохие новости.


	3. Тлеющие угли

Он вернулся к нему. Избитый и переломанный, с еле открывающимися, как у новорожденного котенка, глазами, повреждёнными руками, перевязанный до самых ушей, но это был его Агрон. Назир узнал бы его и в худшем состоянии. Первым делом он поцеловал каждый синяк и порез на его теле, погладил искалеченные, скрючившиеся пальцы, с нежностью прикоснулся к ранам на ладонях. Он был так счастлив снова видеть Агрона, что не сразу заметил произошедшие в нем изменения.   
Вернее Назир не предавал значения разным мелочам. Что Агрон не давал любовнику кормить себя с ложки и пока не привык держать хотя бы миску с похлебкой, так и ходил голодный, что он стремился остаться в одиночестве, перестал постоянно лезть с поцелуями и совсем не хочет заниматься кое-чем ещё. Агрон не пытался научиться жить с раненными руками, вместо этого он как будто готовился умереть. Этим-то он и отличался от прежнего Агрона, который никогда не давал судьбе трахнуть себя, стремясь самому трахнуть её так чтобы она и ходила-то с трудом.   
Яркое пламя его характера почти совсем погасло. Осознав это, Назир с трудом удержался от слез. Он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, но не имел права отчаиваться. Назир был нужен Агрону сейчас как никогда раньше.  
Хуже всего становилось по ночам. Когда они ложились спать, будто незнакомые люди, старались не касаться друг друга, отводили глаза и затем, наконец, укладывались в одну постель. Назир надеялся, что хотя бы желание Агрона будет гореть по-прежнему, однако и тут он был холоден, как и во всем остальном. Так не могло долго продолжаться.   
В эту ночь Назир не дал Агрону отвернуться от себя, прижался к нему покрепче, потерся бедрами о бедра. Обычно это всегда вызывало нужный отклик, сейчас же Агрон лишь тихо рассмеялся, взметнув волной воздуха короткие волоски у уха Назира.   
\- Щекотно? – Назир надеялся объяснить его смех такой причиной, хотя и уловил в нем отголоски горечи, терзающей Агрона.   
\- Нет, смешно, что я ещё могу вызывать желание.  
\- Я бы хотела тебя даже без члена, - с жаром выпалил Назир и, опустив руку на главный предмет своего вожделения, добавил:  
\- Хотя радостно, что он остался на положенном ему месте, - ничего не ответив, Агрон отвел его руку.  
\- Не думаю, что смогу порадовать тебя, - произнес он после продолжительного молчания. Назир ещё немного подождал, когда он добавит к этим словам: сегодня, но Агрон промолчал, и это означало: никогда.   
Снова он пытался оттолкнуть от себя, отстраниться, уйти! Назиру это надоело. Бешенство, ставшее уже привычным, жаром обдало его внутренности. За прошедшее время он научился справляться с ним и направлять гнев в полезное русло. Так что вместо того чтобы распускать кулаки, Назир придумал кое-что получше.  
\- А в первый вечер, на вилле моего хозяина, ты хотел меня? – Он нарочно отодвинулся подальше, словно преграду, положив руку между их телами. Агрон посмотрел на него с непониманием.  
\- Что? – Спросил он, растерянный как ребенок. Назир еле удержался от улыбки и продолжил:  
\- В тот вечер, когда все напились. Или даже раньше? Когда я стоял в ошейнике в общем строе, освобожденных рабов, ты хотел меня, да? Ты принес мне вина, собираясь трахнуть, ведь так? – Агрон шумно вдохнул воздух и выдохнул очень тихо, почти незаметно, будто с осторожностью. Затем коротко кивнул. Одна его рука лежала под головой, вторая на боку, вдоль тела, но Назир внимательно следил за ней, ожидая, когда она потянется в его сторону.   
\- Я так и знал. Знаешь, я тоже тебя хотел. Что ты потом делал, когда ничего не вышло? – Назир приподнялся на локте и чуть наклонил голову, демонстрируя шею, которую Агрон раньше так любил кусать. Любовник ничего не ответил, только плотнее сжал губы и весь напрягся, будто продолжение могло причинить ему невыносимую боль.   
\- Впрочем, не сложно догадаться. Я тоже лежал и долго ласкал себя, пока не заснул, - на самом деле в тот вечер от злости Назир не знал, куда себя деть и ворочался до утра, представляя как убьет Спартака со всеми его псами. Хотя в данной ситуации правда была ни к чему.   
\- А помнишь, как ты взял меня в первый раз? Когда я попросил тебя не останавливаться, пока не запрошу пощады? - Продолжал Назир, явственно ощущая, как разделяющее их тела расстояние чуть сократилось. Совсем немного, это было лишь короткое, неосознанное, движение Агрона ему навстречу.  
\- Я тогда долго продержался, стонал и выл под тобой целую ночь. И ещё кусал твоё плечо так, что остался огромный синяк. Помнишь, как ты ходил, выставляя его напоказ? – В тишине ночи раздался отчетливый скрип зубов. Воздух между ними сгустился до вязкой массы и расстояние, между ними, ласкало не хуже прикосновений. Назир, во всяком случае, ощущал эту ласку каждой частицей кожи.   
\- Ах, или тот раз, после большой битвы, мы просто чуть отошли в сторону, и я наклонился перед тобой, а ты даже не успел снять ножны. Какая это была битва? Что-то я подзабыл, - это была первая битва, после поражения Глабра, Назир её прекрасно помнил не только из-за эротических приключений в ближайшем лесу.   
\- Ты тогда был на высоте, точно не помнишь? – Агрон молчал. Его рука, соскользнула с бока, упав на постель, широкая ладонь с тихим шуршанием заскользила в сторону Назира и тогда, он убрал свою руку и произнес:  
\- Ладно, нам, действительно лучше поспать, - Назир отвернулся, не будучи уверенным, добился ли нужного результата. Несколько мучительных мгновений, длиной с их расставание, ему казалось, что Агрон сейчас вздохнет и повернется к нему спиной. А потом вдруг почувствовал его горячее тело, прижимающееся сзади.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я буду нежным сегодня? – Опаляя ухо горячим дыханием, спросил Агрон.  
\- Главное, чтобы ты всегда оставался твердым, - ответил Назир, обхватив пальцами напряженный член любовника.   
Неопределенно рыкнув на это замечание, Агрон перевернул Назира на живот и с силой вдавил в кровать, не давая ему возможности хоть как-то действовать. Впрочем, он был так рад чувствовать твердость Агрона, что и не думал о непокорности.   
Любовник и вправду не стал долго нежничать, смочив себя слюной, он сразу вошел в него, вызвав у Назира короткий протестующий вскрик. Поначалу было неприятно, но Назир помнил, что сам на это напросился и сжимал зубами край подушки, чтобы не орать на весь лагерь. Даже сквозь боль он ощущал прежний экстаз от их слияния, радость отдаваться человеку, которого он любил так сильно, переполняла Назира до краев. Тем более, что боль ушла очень быстро, сменившись приятным покалыванием горячих игл по всему телу. От этого ощущения Назир окончательно забыл на каком он свете, с радостью впуская в себя Агрона.   
Потом он почувствовал, как разгорается его собственное желание. Конечно, Агрон не мог, как прежде, сжать и ласкать его, но Назир, придавленный к постели, не мог даже приподнять бедра, чтобы коснуться своего члена, мучительно трущегося о жесткую ткань. Попытавшись произнести свою просьбу Назир смог издать лишь какой-то жалобный всхлип.  
\- Что это ты замолчал? Совсем недавно был такой разговорчивый, - на этих словах Агрон с особенной силой вдавил Назира в постель, так что она даже скрипнула под ними. Назир взвыл, беспорядочно хватаясь руками за что придется. Со сладостной мстительностью он вонзил ногти в бедро Агрона, получив за это укус в плечо. Оба подведенные к краю, они боролись недолго. Сдавленный жаркими тисками рук Агрона Назир забился в них, как мог повыше вскинул пригвожденные к постели бедра и кончил скуля и рыча от наслаждения, ни разу так и не коснувшись члена.  
Назир приходил в себя медленно, под тихий шелест поцелуев Агрона. Наконец, он позволил себе нежность и целовал Назира с осторожностью, будто извиняясь. Забыв о своей травме, Агрон водил руками по телу любовника и, хотя его пальцы не прикасались к коже с былой чуткостью, Назиру нравились эти прикосновения.   
\- Скажи, ты никогда не ложился с Кастом? – Этот вопрос явно терзал его с самого возвращения и, наверное, в том числе, страх ответа мешал страсти Агрона разгореться с былой силой.   
\- Я тебя сейчас ударю, - тут Назир врал, сейчас он не смог бы и пальцем пошевелить, слишком расслабленный после радостного слияния. Агрон, понимавший это, рассмеялся, но в этом смехе слышалось и облегчение.   
\- Ты веришь мне? – Прошептал Назир.   
\- Да, - Агрон поцеловал его в нос, как маленького. Раньше Назир злился на такие проявления нежности, но теперь радовался всему, что напоминало о прежнем Агроне.  
\- Больше не смей сомневаться во мне. И не смей уходить, - решившись, Назир погладил раненную руку любовника, хотя знал, что любое напоминание о травме его расстраивает.   
\- Куда мне идти? Теперь, когда я ложку и ту удержать не могу? – Снова Агрон попытался отвернуться, будто между ними ничего не произошло, однако Назир перехватил его запястье, с трудом сомкнув на нем пальцы.   
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - Назир сам уверился в собственных словах, пусть даже плана у него не было, он знал, что есть способ помочь Агрону снова выйти на поле боя, снова чувствовать свою силу.   
\- Что тут можно придумать? – Не давая поцеловать себя, буркнул Агрон.  
\- Ты научил меня держать меч, когда я считал его слишком тяжелым для себя. Я дам тебе оружие, пусть это кажется невозможным, - на лице Агрона отразилось много разных чувств сразу, Назир, знавший его наизусть, не смог прочесть их все. Зато он увидел главное: отблески прежнего пламени, не такого жаркого, как раньше, лишь первые искорки осветили его глаза, но это было начало. Назир раздует их и огонь Агрона взметнется до небес.


End file.
